you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light Novel 2nd Year Volume 1/@comment-130.105.168.10-20200126132436/@comment-75.108.243.219-20200126221441
(SPOILER ALERT) Well the new chairman put a bounty of 20,000,000 points on ayanokoji (to expel him) but it was only available to a few first years this was ichika (red pigtail girl) housen (blond ryueen guy in illustration)and tsubasa (blond chick in the library also next to housen) btw housen and tsubasa are class 1-D and ichika is class 1-A. Then we have horikita showing up to class with her hair cut that surprised people later we have key and satou confronting each other bc kei told her she was going out with ayano bc satou still viewed kei as a friend and wanted her to tell her the truth kei was touched that she still viewed her as a friend so she decided to tell her the truth satou slaps kei on one cheek kei offers the other one as well satou said that she couldnt handle it after that they talked about how ayano was better than hirata then kei feels bad for falling for the same guy as her then kei gives satou a hug and tells her if she wants to get something to drink. Now in order to expel ayano the 3 students team up ichika says she wants ayano too cook for her which ayano end up buy Utensils Too cook for her including a knive. He learns to cook with in a day ichika steals the knive which has ayanos fingerprints. Ayano and kei study together later she sees a strand of red hair which makes her jealous. Ichika concludes that she is his gf which then says she is going to make hime her personal chef btw the reason she was cooking for ayano was so that she teamed up with sudo i think since at fist she was about so team up with horikita but she said no and instead team up with sudo. Later class 1-D and 2-D try to team up but housen wants points they horikita sudo and ayano go meet him in an Allie since they failed the first time and now want to have a new deal but housen just increased the price something happens which then leads to housen going agains sudo in a fight sudo looses then he hits horikita and warn he will stab ayano horikita tells him to run but what housen was trying to do was stab himself with the knive from ayano and blame him for it but ayan went up against he stabed himself in the hand as shown in the illustrations and put force kinda like he did when he grabed the punch in volume 7 and nocked him down sudo was surprise bc ayano can fight and even ask why ayano is keeping cool when he has a knive stuck to his hand which he replies with: now i wonder why Then horikita ask in a reallt cute expression if he is alright and is worried about him he then goes to chibashira-sensei to bandage his hand he tells her to keep quiet and that it wasnt the new director that did this Then the day of the test arrive ayano got a perfect score on the maths exam which was hard and had a university exam question on it horkita got like an 87 and yukimura around the same 80something and the class was surprise that someone even manage to score a prfect score and that someone was ayano people were also curious about his hand being bandage then yukimura called out to ayano but got interupted by horikata talking to ayano about their bet and how she will join the council but before she could say anything ayano was called to meet the new chairman and he said that the White room student started disobeying and went rogue which ayano doesnt know if to believe but the chairman does warn him that the wr student may do some rash things btw ayano already has someone in mind on who the wr kid is but his is not 100% certain Also when tsubasa was trying to stop housen when he said he was using the knife she didnt feel a shock when ayano got stabbed and it was found that she despises him which people think she is from the wr but still not confirm yet (These spoilers may not be accurate)